Can I Depend on You part 2
by Sysliana
Summary: Same as before.


Rating: pg-13  
  
Summery: The same as the first section  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I have two bucks to my name so pleeeeeeeeease don't sue me!! Heh  
  
Can I Depend on You part 2  
  
Dawson sat in his room lying on his bed. Of course on his mind was Joey. A year later he still couldn't think of why on earth she'd leave him to go to Pacey. Him and Joey were soul mates. That had to be more important then anything else. So why? Dawson couldn't understand it. He looked beside him at the stack of movies he'd picked out for tonight and just then a knock on the door echoed through the house and up to his room. He could just imagine who that could have been.  
  
Dawson sat up from his bed, his feet circling off the edge until they hit the padded floor. He leaned over and grabbed one of the smooth cassette cased movies and popped it open. The movie almost fell out with the roughness of the opened case but Dawson managed to catch it. He didn't care which one he had picked but he popped it into the VCR. Adjusting his TV settings and the color he grabbed the remote from on top of the TV. That done he heard a knock on his door. "Come on in, Carls."  
  
The door to Dawson's room cracked open a bit. With Dawson right there he tilted his head remote still in hand and smiled at the lithe red head that walked through the door. "How'd ya know it was me?" She asked. Her voice was soft and sweet, innocent like Joey's. The one thing that annoyed Dawson though about Carlie was that she never got upset. She never raised her voice. That was odd for him. He was used to Jen and Joey always yelling at him for some ungodly reason. Carlie was different. She was quiet.  
  
"Just.. a wild guess." Dawson knew what the reason was. Everyone else he knew always used the ladder. They climbed through the window. Carlie didn't. He offered the possibility to her but she never took it. Oh well for her. This way he always knew who was where and who wanted him.  
  
"Oh." Carlie's response was short and soft. She looked toward Dawson who moved forward and gave her a sweet gentle kiss on her somewhat pale pink lips. The sun was going down in the sky casting a gentle reflection of its multiple colors on the creek. Carlie liked that. She'd stand in Dawson's window and watch the sparkle on the creek until it went away. When Dawson pulled away Carlie's eyes gazed at the screen of the TV. "I haven't missed anything, have I?"  
  
"Nope. The sun's going down." Dawson moved over to the bed and settled down on the edge. "I wont fast forward through the previews if you want to watch it."  
  
Carlie's face turned a deep shade of red quickly. She felt it and she turned away. She had no idea that Dawson caught her watching the sun set over the creek. Unlike Joey, Carlie didn't want to leave Capeside. She never wanted too. She loved it here.  
  
"Oh.. Umm.. no, Dawson. That's okay. Let's just watch the movie." Carlie crawled up onto the bed and crossed her legs leaning her back into the comfortable pillows. She then hugged her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them  
  
Dawson looked behind him as he felt Carlie's weight on the bed and clicked the fast forward before turning around to look at her. He offered her a soft smile before scooting back on the bed and layed next to her. "You're to up tight Carlie. We've been going out for like 2 months now. Shouldn't you be comfortable with me yet?"  
  
"I guess so." She grinned and moved out of the position that she was in before she moved into Dawson's arms. Her eyes remained on the TV. They didn't make that great of a couple but seemed both were in it as not to be lonely. Carlie was quiet and was afraid to make the first moves while Dawson always had Joey on his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SAME TIME- Jen's Place  
  
Jen raced down the street from the dock just as the sun began to go down. It was late and it was getting darker by the minute. Why was it getting dark so quick? Her feet clicked on the pavement softly as she stopped for a second to glance down at her watch. Fifteen minutes late. She'd be lucky if Jack had stayed. She looked up toward the house next to hers at Dawson's and wondered what he was doing tonight. Friday night, he'd probably be watching movies with Carlie. Jen shook her head and began to walk up the grass toward her house.  
  
She was casually dressed in a tight low-neck shirt with multiple colors shifting through it. And a pair of high water black pants with a pair of sandals. Her breathing was coming quickly, she didn't think she'd run that fast in her whole entire life from the docks to her own house. Not that it was that far.. but still. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth to calm her racing heartbeat.   
  
I can't believe I forgot about Jack. I'm an idiot; Jen thought as she jumped up the steps to her porch and opened the door shaking her head. She opened he was still there.  
  
When Jen stepped inside and closed the door behind her she was greeted by the familiar sound of Jack's voice. "What took ya so long? I've been waiting fifteen minutes."  
  
Jen turned around and couldn't help but smile. She could see the grin so much like Pacey's own playful that she knew Jack wasn't that mad. He was sitting in a chair around the table in the kitchen. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I went to the docks and had to help Joey out of the creek. Pacey threw her in." As soon as she said it to anybody else it would have sounded like a lie, but to Jack and the way he knew his two friends it was totally more then likely.   
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
"Dear god, Jennifer, where have you been?" Grams' voice was noticed as Jen took her eyes away from Jack and looked out the doorway that led to the front room. "Keeping this boy waiting."  
  
"I had to help Joey out of the creek." Jen repeated for Grams' benefit.  
  
"How did Josephine get into the creek?"  
  
"Pacey tossed her in." Grams and Jack both shared a light laugh.  
  
"Never a dull moment here in Capeside is there?" Jack asked Grams.  
  
"Apparently not." Grams agreed. "Do you have any idea what the two of you plan on doing tonight?"  
  
"It's a surprise for Jen, Grams. But I promise I won't keep her out late." Jack looked at Jen to notice the confused expression on her face. Jack loved it. He stood up from the chair he was in and Jen noticed the nice yet casual clothes he was dressed in and looked down at herself.  
  
"Umm, should I change?" Jen asked looked backing up toward Jack  
  
"Nah. You look fine."  
  
"Okay." Jack took Jen's arm.  
  
"Have fun you two." Grams put her two cents in and then took off into the living room while Jack began to lead Jen out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A BIT LATER: True Love  
  
"So what the heck Pacey? Are we just going to sit in here all night? It's Friday. You should take me out." Joey turned over and looked at him with a glazed and gleeful expression on her face.  
  
"Sure. You really wanna go out? I'll take ya out somewhere. Where ya wanna go?" Pacey asked. He was content just sitting there with Joey in his arms and he didn't want to leave the boat. Who knew where Rick would be. He definitely didn't want to run into Rich while he was out with Joey.  
  
"Pacey, your eyes are distant. What are you thinking about?" Joey asked.  
  
"Nothing." He replied looking at her. "I just don't want to leave. You fit so perfectly in my arms."  
  
Joey smiled, a light blush creeping up to her cheeks. She could feel the heat. "Well, okay, we can stay here. But I want one of your shirts. And you have to hold me."  
  
"Okay miss Potter. You know where my clothes are. Go for it." She laughed softly and removed herself from Pacey's arms and out of the blanket.  
  
"No peeking." Joey grinned turning her back to him and moving toward the drawer. She wasn't picky so when her hand felt the oak dresser knob and she pulled the drawer open she just grabbed a shirt and pulled it over her head. After shutting the drawer she ran her fingers through her deep brown hair fixing it slightly. Joey's feet made their way to the stand where Pacey kept a small battery operated radio. She flicked on the switch and was greeting with their song. Evan and Jaron's "Crazy for this Girl". (Sorry guys couldn't help myself.)  
  
"Hey. That's our song." Pacey announced.  
  
"Yeah." Joey smiled at him and looked out the small window. It was dark outside now, the sun had gone down but Joey could feel the color orange from someplace. She turned her head and there she saw the flickering flames of the fire on the reflections of the water. "Oh my god, Pacey! Your boats on fire!!" Joey screamed.  
  
To be continued….  



End file.
